


I didn't kiss a girl

by Ritsumao (Crea)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, This is nothing but shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7151096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crea/pseuds/Ritsumao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“In any case, where did that come from? Why did you want to know if I had… Kissed a girl?” Mao should know better. He knows, that with this question he's only adding even more fuel, that Ritsu is definitely going to take the chance to mess even more with him.</p>
<p>His doubts are confirmed when Ritsu's smile returns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I didn't kiss a girl

“Hey, Maa-kun~” Ritsu sing-songs his name, slowly, enjoying every syllable spoken. “Have you ever kissed a girl?” He asks, so bluntly that it almost feels like the question isn't a big deal at all.

Mao jolts when he hears the question, his face already turning red.

“O-of course I have.” He answers, sounding completely not sure of himself.

“Hmm…” Ritsu side glances at him, observing him, every movement that Mao makes --that side glance, the way he bites his lip-- shows that he was lying with his reply.

“Why do you ask…?” Mao asks, knowing that pushing the matter for longer is just a mistake, as it'll just bring his own downfall.

“No reason.” Ritsu says, almost sulking. How mean of Maa-kun to lie like that, Ritsu thought that they were friends, family even, there shouldn't be any secrets between them, so of course, there was no need to lie, was there? “I was just thinking about things.” He adds, looking away from his childhood friend and Mao felt that Ritsu had already lost interest in that topic.

“What things?” As soon as Mao utters that question, he reminds himself, _curiosity killed the cat._ And he really has the feeling that continuing with this topic, this conversation, isn't a good idea. He should really learn to stay quiet.

Ritsu looks back at him, quietly, studying all the possibilities he had. He could continue talking about the topic, tell Maa-kun what was he thinking about or he could stay quiet, Maa-kun lied to him so he deserves a punishment, doesn't he?

He gets closer to Maa-kun, a nasty and playful grin showing on his face and as soon as Mao sees that he understands that it really was a bad idea. He has no way to turn back though, it's too late.

“I was thinking,” Ritsu starts talking as he sits on his lap, making sure that Mao has no way to escape, “our school will be co-ed next year.”

Mao blinks twice, still not getting the point.

“And…?” He asks, trying to understand what Ritsu means with that.

Ritsu sighs, he already knew that Mao is dense. Way too dense. But he thought that it only applied when it came to their relationship.

“There will be girls.” Ritsu finally tells him, hoping that's enough to make him get a hint.

It isn't.

Mao still looks at him confused.

“Maa-kun, there's a possibility, probably, that at least one girl in the whole school might get interested in you.” Ritsu tries to explain him, this time hoping that he has been blunt enough for even Mao to understand.

“What do you mean _at least_ _one_?” Mao asks almost offended and for some reason it feels so funny for Ritsu that he has to try his best to avoid laughing. He isn't able to hide his smile though.

“Do you think that you will be popular with girls?” He asks, obviously mocking him.

“When you put it that way…” Mao looks away from Ritsu embarrassed. Maybe he was being too greedy, besides, maybe it would be better if he wasn't popular. After all, being popular would only bring him more trouble.

A small laugh leaves Ritsu's lips. It makes Mao feel even more embarrassed since he knows that Ritsu is laughing at him. But seeing Ritsu enjoying himself so much, laughing in that way that makes Mao feel like he was listening a beautiful melody, it makes him feel a tiny bit better.

Only a tiny bit.

“As I was saying,” Ritsu continues talking as soon as he stops laughing looking a little more serious this time. “Some _girls_ might get interested in you.” He emphasizes the plural form of the world girl, making it obvious that even when he's trying to be serious, he's still teasing his Maa-kun. “And one of them might even ask you out.” Suddenly his voice becomes cold, full of sadness. The idea of Maa-kun spending time with someone who isn't him, Maa-kun being close to some other person, Maa-kun leaving him behind so he can be with some girl, Maa-kun slowly forgetting about him, it's an idea that hurts him more than he thought it would. He doesn't want to think about it, he has always avoided the topic, but he has to accept the reality of that possibility existing. “What would you do then?” He asks in a whisper, regretting having made the question as soon as he stops speaking, too scared to know the answer.

But Maa-kun is still staring at him, with a look between confused and surprised and Ritsu thinks that maybe he hasn't heard him well.

But he can't bring himself to repeat the question. He doesn't want. Instead he tries a different approach.

“Could it be… you have never thought about it?” Ritsu asks surprised. It can't be. For a boy at Maa-kun’s age to never have thought about dating a girl…

Maa-kun opens his mouth but there isn't any sound coming out from it. He closes and opens it a few times, trying to come up with an answer, and which each time his face becomes more red.

_Oh._

Ritsu can't help but laugh and he isn't sure if it is because he feels relieved that Maa-kun, _his_ Maa-kun, has never considered the option of dating any girl or because it's actually funny to see his reaction.

“What about you?” Maa-kun asks, feeling even more embarrassed thanks to Ritsu's laugh and obviously trying to take all the attention away from him.

“I haven't~” Ritsu's reply is immediate, with a smile on his face and almost feeling proud about his answer. It kind of makes Mao feel a little pissed off, how Ritsu is able to deal with this topic with no hint of shame.

“Then we are the same.” Mao states, frowning, and this time Ritsu really has to do his best to hold his laugh because Maa-kun couldn't be more wrong.

There's a big difference between the two of them.

After all, the reason Ritsu had never bothered to think about dating any girl is because he had long ago decided who is the person he wants to spend the rest of his life with. That person being the boy that was looking back at him, with that cute embarrassed face that he tries to hide with a frown.

Meanwhile, the reason Maa-kun had never thought about that is because he has no idea about romantic matters.

It's almost funny, if it wasn't because it's actually starting to be a little frustrating.

Ritsu shakes his head.

“We aren't the same,” he says, a teasing smile returning to his face and Maa-kun really regrets having let Ritsu sit on his lap. If he could, he'd pretend he has to go to another room, finish the topic already, but he can't. “After all, I have never kissed a girl~” He knows that Maa-kun has never kissed a girl either, but he has said so earlier, and as the good childhood friend he is, Ritsu shouldn't doubt his words, right? If Maa-kun says that he has kissed a girl, then that means that he has kissed a girl. Even if he hasn't.

Maa-kun closes his eyes and grits his teeth, Ritsu can see it, that's regret showing on his face, for lying.

When he opens his eyes he looks more serious and the red shade of his face is starting to disappear. What a pity. Ritsu was having fun teasing him.

“I haven't either.” He finally admits.

“But Maa-kun~ earlier you said that you did. Was that a lie~?” Ritsu asks, once again mocking him.

“Sorry.” Maa-kun replies, not showing any hint of embarrassment or any kind of proof that Ritsu's mocking is affecting him.

How boring.

Ritsu pouts, it's not fun if he doesn't get a good reaction from Maa-kun.

“In any case, where did that come from? Why did you want to know if I had… Kissed a girl?” Mao should know better. He knows, that with this question he's only adding even more fuel, that Ritsu is definitely going to take the chance to mess even more with him.

His doubts are confirmed when Ritsu's smile returns.

“I was thinking that it would be a pity if you were going to kiss your future _girlfriend_ ” it almost seems like he hisses that word “and you didn't have… _experience_.” The choice of the last word makes Mao blush, making him think that Ritsu meant another thing with that. Or maybe it's just his mind playing tricks.

“It'll be a pity then.” Mao sighs, “it's not like I can get _experience_ after all.”

“But Maa-kun, I haven't kissed anyone either.” Ritsu closes the distance between them, placing his forehead on Mao's. “We could practice. Together.” His voice comes out more serious than he intended and he sees how Maa-kun's eyes widen. Maybe this wasn't a good idea, even if it was meant to be a joke, maybe he went too far.

Mao tries to think about Ritsu's words.

Ritsu, his childhood friend. Who just suggested that they should kiss.

His heart starts beating faster and he becomes self aware of how close Ritsu is to him. He's sitting on his lap and Mao didn't even realise when, but he has put his arms around Ritsu's waist. It was probably out of habit, as Ritsu has also put his arms around Mao, but that doesn't mean that it makes him feel better.

Well. It _does_ make him feel good, because feeling Ritsu's warmth always makes him feel good, but he isn't sure if it should feel good. Then again it's always been like this, so isn't it actually something normal?

Feeling Ritsu's breath brushing against his skin is also something normal. He does it often, getting so close that Mao can feel his warm breath, so that too, should be something that he's used to.

They are already so close. Going one step further wouldn't make a big difference, would it?

 Besides. It's only one kiss. One single kiss.

And if he's going to give his first kiss, then who's better than Ritchan? After all, there isn't even a single person in the world that he can trust more than he trusts him.

But suddenly Ritsu pulls away from him.

“It was only a jo…”

“Alright.” Mao interrupts him, a determinate look on his face as he tries to ignore the loud sound that his heart is making.

Ritsu stares at Mao, still not believing of he has heard right.

“Let's practice.” Mao says and Ritsu has to accept that he has indeed hear right.

It was supposed to be a joke. Sure, Ritsu still had the small hope that Mao would accept, but he had already assumed that it wouldn't happen. Mao would just get embarrassed, turn him off and Ritsu would continue teasing him for taking it seriously.

But in this case, he couldn't find the strength to continue teasing Mao.

It was something that he had waited for so long, he couldn't let this chance escape.

It could be the only chance he will ever have after all.

Ritsu nods, still wondering if this is really the correct answer, but the sound of his heart is barely letting him hear his own thoughts.

“Then… I'm going to… kiss you.” Maa-kun says, trying to keep calm but Ritsu sees how his face is turning red again.

“Alright.” He replies, and he isn't sure if it's to confirm Mao that he can kiss him or if it's to try to calm himself down. He closes his eyes, keeping the image of Mao's face on his mind.

It's soon after he closes his eyes that he feels something soft pressing against his lips.

Only for a second though.

Maybe less.

Ritsu continues waiting, refusing to believe that _that_ has been his long awaited kiss.

But even if he keeps waiting, he doesn't receive (another) kiss.

He opens his eyes, pouting, and he finds a blushing Mao, looking away as if he had done something completely shameful.

It makes Ritsu completely forget about all his anger. The situation is actually funny if you think about it.

“Maa-kun, that's not a kiss.” He complains, still pouting. Even if he isn't angry anymore, he is still upset that his long awaited kiss was so… disappointing.

Mao turns his face at Ritsu, surprised at his words.

“It was a kiss!” He says, his face reaching a new shade of red. “I pressed my lips against yours…” He adds, quietly, this time looking down, feeling too embarrassed to face Ritsu when he thinks about the kiss that he has given him.

Ritsu sighs, taking Mao's face between his hands and forcing him to look at him, face to face.

“That's not a kiss.” He repeats, even more upset because Mao has confirmed him that he really did believe that the disappointing kiss was indeed a kiss.

“Then, what is a kiss?” Maa-kun asks, seeming a little angry and Ritsu can't believe that he really has asked that. He's making it too easy.

“Do you want me to show you?” He asks, teasingly, but at the same time making it obvious that he really means every word.

As soon as Mao opens his mouth to give him a reply, Ritsu moves forward and places his lips on Mao's, sliding his tongue inside his childhood friend's mouth.

It wasn't his intention at first, but Mao did deserve a punishment for giving him such a disappointing kiss. It had been his very first kiss after all, those things are supposed to be special.

He's still holding Mao's face with his hands, making sure that he can't get rid of the kiss until Ritsu decides to stop. Not like it looks like he had the intention to do so.

Maa-kun seems to have forgotten about all the embarrassment he was feeling, giving himself completely to Ritsu, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of Ritsu's tongue inside his mouth, enjoying his taste. He tightens the grip of his arms around him, pulling his childhood friend even closer to him wanting to get more from him.

When Ritsu finally breaks the kiss, they are both left breathless as they look at each other, almost unable to believe what they have just done.

Maa-kun's face looks way too surprised. He himself doesn't seem to understand why did he like Ritsu's kiss so much.

Ritsu smiles, proud of his achievement.

“ _That is_ a kiss~” he teases, but Maa-kun doesn't reply, he doesn't react at all. “Maa-kun?” He asks worried.

“Ritsu… I…” Mao finally speaks, making Ritsu feel a little more at ease. “I think I can't do that.” He puts his hand on Ritsu's cheek and he can still feel how his heart is beating like crazy, so loud that it wouldn't be a surprise if Ritsu could hear it too. “I'm going to need lots of practice.” He adds, looking at Ritsu's eyes and hoping that he'll understand just with that what does he mean.

And Ritsu, of course, doesn't need anything else to understand what does Maa-kun mean.

“That's alright.” He says, softly, once again moving forward and getting closer to Mao's face. “We will practice a lot.” His face is so close to Mao's own that he can feel on his lips the movement of Ritsu's lips as he talks, before he finally presses them against Mao's.

And while feeling Ritsu's soft lips, Mao thinks that maybe he doesn't want to get better at this. After all, if he did, he wouldn't be able to keep practicing with Ritsu.

  
He wouldn't mind giving up the chance of kissing any girl that could ever get interested in him if that meant that he'd be able to continue kissing Ritsu for the rest of his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't let me write at 5am.  
> Ritsu and Mao are such cute childhood friends, who kiss the other on the neck, who say that they want to be together forever, that hold hands while sleeping... They are really close friends! :)
> 
> In any case, thanks for reading~!


End file.
